User talk:TheRexVoxian
I'm really bored and used my 5th account to write this Why are you obsessing over me? Why are you obsessing over me? Zayaismyotp (talk) 17:34, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the wiki! I'm CC. I like your taste in ships. Hopefully we get to know each other as you chill on the wiki. Crazychick08 (talk) 23:16, October 4, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Hopefully you'll get to know people more as you go. We don't bite (much) I swear! ;) Crazychick08 (talk) 15:29, October 5, 2014 (UTC) hi Nick I wonder do you like Grace as a character?Dream Inspiration2014 (talk) 11:15, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Delete things why do you delete my things they are true.Tyger boy don man (talk) 22:08, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Jonah's Status I understand completely the point you're trying to make regarding Jonah but keep in mind: *Recurring/Guest characters have had their own promotional pictures/appeared in group shots in the past. (Ex: S2, S3, S4, S6, S7, S10) *Niamh can be credited as main in Season 13 because she made one guest appearance and the rest main. *As of There's Your Trouble AKA the only episode Jonah has appeared in so far, he was credited as supporting and not main. Until then he should be listed as such. We are not even 100% sure he is main cast for even later in the season. Once he is credited under starring, we can change it. Thank you.--Skull26374 (talk) 12:56, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah okay you bring up good points sorry for being a jerk.--Skull26374 (talk) 18:09, November 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Another Zoe hater Hey! :D Thank you for telling me about the troll. I blocked him for three months. CamilleA05 ♥ because I love you 05:34, December 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: TheChickenLawyer is BlizzyBold Hi, Nick. I apologize for this rather late reply, but thank you for contacting me about TheChickenLawyer. I appreciate the way you observered their behavior and approached me and the other admins about it. It's undoubtedly one of the most effective or mature ways to handle these situations. It looks like Lauren took care of the job, so I assume all is well now. ♥ cam it's one way to say we're abandoned. ♥ 06:40, December 20, 2014 (UTC) happy holidays nick! Hey :) I'm catching up on North Sky tonight and tomorrow and am really excited :) I'll probs spam your wiki whoops XD Anyway, just wondering what you're thinking of Clearwater lately. And my favorite episode of all time is coming up soon here's the description: http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Misery_Business_(2) tell me what you think of it and the other eps coming up soon! Just need some feedback from someone XD BeMySomeone 00:00, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much! I'm about to read 1x08 of North Sky right now. Brandon has been my least favorite main character so far other than Eden, so I'm intrigued to see if my perception of him changes after reading this episode, especially since Gwen is gonna be involved and she's one of my absolute favorites. I'm reading it on wattpad since the mobile version is easier to maneuver than mobile wiki. I'll leave lots of feedback even though it's probably irrelevant now that you're into s2. And I'm glad you don't find the Jamie plot to be dragging, I was worried it would seem that way. Zendy is like my favorite couple to write about right now along with Scex/Skeith. It's just hard because what you mind find great to write about might seem boring to other people who read it, but I'm glad it's not :) thanks for reading BeMySomeone 06:35, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Happy 16th Birthday! (Whoops lol) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NICKKKKK HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! It might not be 12am there yet but it's 1am here so technically you are 16! ♥ Hope this is the greatest age thus far ShadowLong (talk) 05:56, January 18, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Happy birthday Nick! :) + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:05, January 18, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY. ♥ NICK. ♥ I know that it's already nearing January 20th where you live, but I don't THINK I'm too late yet, right? :P I just wanted to say happy birthday and I hope you have (or are having) a fantastic day. ♥ We may not be really close yet, but let's try and change that over the next year. You're a really intelligent, sweet, and cool guy and I'm really interested in getting to know you better. You've clearly already become a very valued member on this board and we're really lucky to have a mature and genuine person like you around. I love you so much and have a great birthday, bebe. ♥ (◕‿◕✿) '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 05:24, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Sup Hey, Nick. Out of curiosity, do you have Skype, ooVoo, Kik, or any other form of social media that I can talk to you on? I'd love for us to become friends in the near future. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Queries Haha, he is! Not anymore, I haven't really based many characters off their real life counterparts since mid-season 2. It got harder when I stopped talking to a lot of the people I based characters off of (Danielle, Ethan, Jeremy, Liam). So storylines ever since have been fictional. But some of Scott's stuff is still kinda based on my life. Like I have a Dex and a Keith, but what's happened with Scott and those characters hasn't happened between me and their real life inspirations haha. But thanks for reading and caring, Nick <3 it means a lot! And now that I have internet again, I'll be able to read North Sky much quicker and hopefully catch up soon!! Btw, what did you think of the new episode. I was worried too much happened at once haha. And the new episode is going up today. I couldn't finish it yesterday since I was working on my internet all day haha. ALSO YOUR AVATAR IS MY OTP THEY'RE BAE <333 BeMySomeone 15:24, February 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Zoe hater created yet another sockpuppet Hi, Nick. Thank you for approaching me about this issue. She seemed to have waited out her original ban, but I do find the name changes very sketchy. I'm currently looking into doing an IP check on this user and if she turns out to be Kaykayxx, I'm definitely blocking her. In the meantime, I've got an incredibly sharp eye on the user. Thank you so much for the warning. I appreciate it. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 08:56, February 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm sorry Oh it's fine, don't worry about it. I probably shouldn't have been so quick to ban her, but don't blame yourself for it at all. We all make mistakes. Sarah (talk) 14:12, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Nick are you free to jump in Chat need to talk to you real quick -Troy L.bowman Hi Hi Nick:) random I know but I've been wanting to get to know you for a while so I figured why not leave you a message!:) ..and that's all I can think of to write lmao.but anyway yeah xDAlexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 17:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah,I love Skins a lot xD I love gen 3 and season 6 tbh,I agree with you on the character development thing^_^ my favorite character is Mini,and my top 5 would be Mini,Cassie,Emily,Effy and Freddie^_^ What about you?:) Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 18:26, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm screaming bc I just noticed I left the last message under Tori's section xD anyway I loved most of season 7 even tho it realllly pissed me off that they killed Naomi....my third OTP of all time went from endgame to a tragedy thanks. But I enjoyed Fire and Pure a lot tbh. I hated Rise tho omg,not only bc it was Cook centric but bc it was just so...dull,you know? I think Rise should have been Mini/Franky centric,which apparently it was supposed to be but they couldn't get Dakota and Freya to come back,which is upsetting:( off topic but do you have skype? we can add each other if you want!:) Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 19:16, March 10, 2015 (UTC) and yes Marina is amazing. I just started listening to her a few weeks ago but I just love her so much already<3 I haven't listened to any of the new songs yet tho:3 Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 19:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I added you!! my username on there is pretty obvious tbh I'm alexandriamatlin27. anyway since you asked my favorite marina song is probably Hollywood!:3Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 12:01, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I love Franky as well! I know lots of people hate her bc of season 6 but I honestly understand why she behaved that way. Yeah,I love most of the characters,the only ones I strongly dislike are Matty,Cook,Alo and Anwar lol. What are your favorite pairings from Skins? I know you ship Toxxie and that's it:P my OTPs were Naomily,Cassid,Chral,Freffy,Minky and Hardlet,but I also loved JJ/Lara, Toxxie and Thomas/Pandora:P Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 18:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey(: Hey, Nick! Omg so my favorite season of Degrassi is 12 too!! Literally one of the best seasons ever. I also really loved 10 but ofc they're all great in their own ways. Skins is so fave I got suggested to watch it from the people here and I ended up loving it. My favorite generation is probably 2. Gahhh Josh Hutcherson is my bae<333 lol he was like my first celebrity crush and to this day he's still my number one ^_^ what movies of his have you seen? :D • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 18:39, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Omg I know when I first started watching Skins I was like whoa haha but I eventually got really into it. I love how each geeration brings in something different to the table. Did you happen to watch season 7? I wasn't a huge fan of it but I probably liked Cook's episodes the best. The first movie I ever saw Josh in was Zathura and then I started watching a lot more haha xD Of course my favorite movie of his has to be The Hunger Games cause he plays my favorite character ever which is perf<3 Oh btw, do you watch any Disney movies? Disney is literally my favorite thing ever haha xD • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 19:43, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Omfg first off I'm so sorry I never replied I completely forgot D: Oh my goodness though I have SO many favorite Disney movies. I'm sure you can find most of them on my userpage but my top favorites would have to be Tangled, Toy Story, Aladdin, The Lion King, Peter Pan, Mary Poppins, and ughh so many more<3 I go to Disneyland a lot ngl so Disney is one of my major obsessions. Honestly though I love any Disney movie. • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 01:49, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: ... Thanks Nick, you're the best <3 I appreciate it. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF FUCKING FROOT?! I honestly think it's her worst album yet. I like it, but a lot of it is very generic. BeMySomeone 21:16, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I'd have to say Happy, FROOT, Blue, Weeds, Savages, and Solitaire. None of the others have really caught my attention except Immortal tbh. BeMySomeone 22:31, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hey Nick, how have you been lately? Just checking in since we haven't talked in a while :) BeMySomeone 15:04, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I've been stressed with school, but spring break is coming up so that's good :) I'm sorry things have been so hectic. I'm still trying to catch up on North Sky. Slowly but surely getting there. During spring break, I'll have much more time. Right now I'm on 1x16 I think. It's so good though, I'm obsessed XD How's all the new Clearwater stuff looking? Hope you had a good day :) BeMySomeone 23:32, March 29, 2015 (UTC) WE NEED A SHIP NICK BeMySomeone 22:47, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Trueeeeeee we could pick one from each. I could pick one from North Sky and you from Clearwater. :D BeMySomeone 13:57, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (;_;) Hey, babe. Where have you been? I've been worried about you and I noticed that you haven't been on here or Skype in a while. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 16:00, April 22, 2015 (UTC) YOU'RE BACK HI, BAE. ♥ HOW ARE YOUU? I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU ON HERE, OMFG. I MISSED YOU. WHY NO MORE REPLY TO ME ON SKYPE, THO? '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 04:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC) I MISS YOU!! WHY NO MORE SKYPE? '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:08, June 1, 2015 (UTC) You're even more perfect, babe. Don't ever forget about how amazing you are, okay? You deserve the best and only the best. Love you. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 20:48, June 11, 2015 (UTC) AWWW NICK ^_^ Aww that's like the sweetest thing ever! Thanks so much! I'm doing pretty good and I hope you are too! If I don't have your kik, what is it? RJ (talk) 22:39, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Nick <3 Hey, I posted the rest of the plot descriptions for this block of Clearwater episodes and was just wondering what you thought of them and this season so far in general. Your honesty is always appreciated <3 thanks Nick! Also, are you going to start writing North Sky again soon? BeMySomeone 02:19, June 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: North Sky's Future I think you should go for it! I'd totally read it! Just do whatever suits you, Nick. But I'm excited XD BeMySomeone 14:34, July 23, 2015 (UTC) d u d e ! Bae, I'm so sorry that I didn't end up skyping with you this weekend. D: I won't make any excuses, but I have been extremely tied down with work and social commitments. I am going to make it up to you, though, so I hope we can Skype this weekend. Will you be available? :P '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 20:48, August 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: welcome to the wiki!!! Yes, I ship Frerard. I also love your profile picture :3 Lolliepuff (talk) 21:27, August 29, 2015 (UTC) NICK!!!! I just sent you a kik message! Don't worry about losing it, I mess up sometimes too, lmao xD RJ (talk) 07:39, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Nick! Miss you my friend and I hope we can catch up soon ^_^ Hope you have a wonderful holiday season <3 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 07:26, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Happy Holidays! Sorry I'm responding so late Nick, I've been busy with so many things! But thanks for telling me where you've been because I had absolutely no idea for a long time and I was getting worried! I can't wait for Next Class to premiere in just 12 days (on Netflix anyway) and no matter where you go, don't forget to check in every once in a while. You have my Skype and Kik so no excuses haha :P Hope you're doing great as well! ♥ [[User:ShadowLong|'RJ']] ♥ [[User talk:ShadowLong|'may the odds...']] 07:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) P.S I've missed you like crazy, shh. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SINGAPOREAN SON HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NICK. (✿◠‿◠) Oh, the day is here. The day my bae turns another whole year older than he was yesterday. :P You're almost on your way to reaching adulthood and I'm very excited to see you slowly growing up. You're already so mentally advanced, self-aware, and collected for your age. In a few years, you're going to be stellar. It's only a matter of time before you're going to be moving to Canada and studying abroad. Until then, I'll always be right around the corner (or in this case on Skype.) I just want to say that I've never met, bonded with, and so quickly fallen in love with a user on this board like I did with you. I felt like we clicked from our first conversation together, and to this day, I'm so grateful that it happened for us. You've become one of my best friends in the small amount of time that we've known each other. You're always giving me reason to smile and be happy and I just hope you realize how much of a positive impact you leave on me everytime we talk. I trust you with absolutely anything and I can only hope that I've made you feel half as safe as you've made me feel with you. Thank you for being such an amazing friend and person, Nick. You're just perf, and for a 17 year old, you've got so much ahead of you. It'll be glorious. I'm very proud of all the strides you've made this year, bae. Here's hoping that 2015 is an even better year for you. I promise that one day, we will meet each other. I'll make time for you anyday. For now, I hope you have a wonderful birthday. You deserve all the best! I love you so much. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 10:52, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Stay Strong" I saw the talk page message you left Derek about the comments that were made on his Clearwater fic. Look, if you didn't find it offensive, fine, that's your opinion. But what you don't seem to understand is that it was a story about a black man wishing he were white and it was advertised as a #BLM plot yet only given a subplot because apparently that's not important enough to even give a main plot to. You mentioned how you are asian and that you have felt the same, but the thing is, this was about a BLACK character and not all poc have the same experinces. CJ, Ari, and Rob are all black men who were offended by Derek writing about a black man hating his skin. Instead of listening to them and what they were saying, you went straight to Derek and told him to stay strong and ignore us, despite the fact that what we were telling him is something he needed to hear because what he wrote, quite frankly, is racist. That was really rude and offensive for you to do. He needs to be educated on that, so you telling him to ignore us was extremely rude of you to do and quite ignorant on your part. Derek needs to address the concerns that my fellow wikians and I commented about. Our comments were not simply hate, despite what you believe. We weren't trying to gang up on him, we were simply stating what he did wrong in a way that would get through to him, especially since he has made racist microaggressions in the past, which it seems he has not learned from.~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 21:55, July 12, 2016 (UTC) What I said above wasn't opinion, it was fact. You choosing to ignore it is actually pretty racist (yes honey, a poc can be racist towards other poc). Did you even READ what I wrote, or did you just see I was "bashing" your precious Derek and decide to immediately ignore anything I had to say? Had you read what I wrote, you would see that there are key points highlighted that not only point out the problem with his writing, but also touch on the ignorace that he shows. When three black men are telling a white man something he wrote about a black man is racist, it's racist. YOU don't get to argue with them about that because YOU'RE. NOT. BLACK. It DOES need to be addressed, because it affects PoC, including YOU. Just because you don't see it as an issue, doesn't excuse the negative impact that it has on the PoC community. Be a good friend, and educate Derek, not sweep it under the rug. Also, I took the time and effort to actually explain to you why we were making those comments and I did not do it in a mean way in the slightest, yet you had the ''audacity ''to reply with one sentence, that was obviously meant to be rude, that showed that you either didn't care to read what I say or didn't care to listen.~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 04:47, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Don't know what it would take to get it through that thick skull of yours that what I said wasn't an opinion, but obviously you have chosen to be willfully ignorant and racist so I'll leave you at that~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 05:36, July 13, 2016 (UTC)